


小小艦長出任務//01//

by wi1dmoon



Series: 小小艦長出任務 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小朋友連發。這其實是，寫給Jo的，用一個系列的方式來貼好了。<br/>因為他想看小小艦長和小小大副，所以我做了一個真．小朋友設定，Jim Kirk ，六歲；Spock，將近七歲。其他人的年紀都和原設定一樣。但在此同時，Kirk依然是企業號的艦長。原因如果我有寫到就會提的（喂欸）</p>
            </blockquote>





	小小艦長出任務//01//

原圖依然是親愛的JO。  
  
[via](http://www.weibo.com/1845553087/BkqxYyDi6?ref=home&type=comment#_rnd1471294797354)

* * *

Leonard McCoy以為這決定理當不錯，瓦肯人在星聯中素以冷靜、自持以及嚴格恪守邏輯著名，這孩子雖然年紀小小，但行為舉守都極具瓦肯風範。至少在他第一次看見他時是這個樣子的。  
也就是，不會多一個像Kirk那樣有事沒事就暴衝還總能成功煽動些定力不足的船員跟著他一起暴衝的孩子在艦上製造別人的困擾，對獨自待在都是大人的船艦上的Kirk來說，則是多了一個年紀相彷的孩子（還是一個看來很穩定的孩子）作伴，這對兒童的學習和成長的確都是件好事。

『吾兒是遵循Surak教誨成長的孩子。』McCoy還記得Sarek大使只用眼角餘光展示性的掃過那年幼的瓦肯人身側，肩膀和臉龐都完全不動，神色平淡。

當時的McCoy看著安靜站在大使身側的Spock，稚齡的眉眼平穩，McCoy對那裹在瓦肯式長袍裡的小小孩子是不是真的會和地球小孩一樣大哭大笑失控尖叫突然有了一點點好奇心──事後他才意識到那是因為那以一個孩童來說過於冷靜（或說冷淡）的外表在第一時間就讓自己相信了他的父親所說的一切，而事實證明，那就是第一個錯誤。

『即使是在以地球人佔多數的星艦上，我也相信他能夠維持瓦肯人的行事邏輯。』

聽你在放屁！  
McCoy一手撈起一邊瘋狂大笑一邊暴衝過走廊的Kirk，單手把那圓滾滾的身體甩到肩上換來另一陣狂笑，他無視了那雙在胸前活像是跳蝦亂蹬的小短腿，「你這小鬼又幹了什麼好事！」

那不是個問句，McCoy幾乎可以聽見隨之而來的慘叫哀嚎怒吼，可能會出自任何一個再次（或不知第幾次）慘遭Kirk惡作劇的艙室或單位，他的另一隻手伸向隱隱作疼的太陽穴，才抬起手就發現不遠處還站著另一個小小的身影，基於這就是，好吧，全艦上唯二的小人，他根本沒費心去猜那可能會是誰，「Spock，你老實說，他又幹了什麼好事？別又替他打馬虎眼。」

小小的瓦肯人動作嚴肅地拉整上身微皺的藍色迷你版制服──和Kirk不同，上面沒有任何軍階標示──，「做為一名未成年瓦肯人的監護醫官，我希望你能明白，質疑我『可能』說謊將是嚴重的侮辱，醫生。」

「我──」McCoy才掀唇又停下，他微張著嘴瞪著Spock身後那一攤……一眼看不出是什麼物體的……不明存在，Spock一手還拖著那大概有他身體三倍長、兩倍寬的平坦……不明物體，又隔了好一會兒，McCoy才重新找回自己的聲音，他克制著不要跟著肩膀上那就沒住口過的小鬼一起尖叫，同時在心裡用無數已知或未知的語言誇獎自己的耐心毅力善良和──那片攤平在走廊上還拖拉出一片紅澄澄黏稠液體的東西微微顫抖了幾下，McCoy心裡的善良天使倏然消失，「天殺的那是什麼鬼東西?!」

「Nancy種的菜，」大概是掙扎得累了，Kirk直接在McCoy肩上趴平，連頭也沒抬地扭出一個還算舒適的姿勢，「或類似的東西，大概啦。」

「菜、」McCoy差點以為自己的語言組織能力出了問題，但因為他面對的是James T. Kirk，他只有六歲大的探索艦長，他決定相信自己應該不是話都說不好的那一個，「Nancy不會在艦上種這種鬼東西，」他說，又想了想之後補充，「就算有，你們也不該把……它拖出來玩。」

「我才沒有玩！」Kirk瞪著他，神情幾乎和Spock一樣嚴肅，他差一點就能讓McCoy相信他了，只要他那雙藍得過於澄澈的眼沒有因為笑意瞇成一線的話，「我覺得它很好吃。」

「……啊？」

「艦長認為，這應可做為緊急存糧，在保存性和美味度上極具開發價值。」

「……所以，你們把……它，從……我不想管是從哪裡了，拖出來，是因為你們想──」

「吃它！吃它吃它吃它吃它哈哈哈哈哈──」Kirk邊喊邊笑，句子末端的「吃」和「哇哈哈」組成了一串過度歡快的音符，隨著他又開始在McCoy身上亂蹦的動作成了首不成調卻意外不太難聽的即興曲。

「這是為了科學，」不管是不是故意，Spock依然冷靜的聲音正好卡在Kirk那怪里怪氣的歌聲停頓處，聽起來就像是天衣無縫的節拍，「我認為這具有實質益處，而且我們只取走了以比例來說非常微小的一部份，」他補充。

「我想用烤的！火烤火烤火烤！」Kirk換了個調子，故意用上了點南方腔調，McCoy一時不曉得該讚嘆他的語言天份還是把他往上扔個幾次，基於如果真的這麼做了只會讓Kirk更加亢奮，企業號的好醫官決定還是什麼動作都別做。

「不管是為了什麼，」他一字一句地說，在說到「為了什麼」時還加重了語氣，他盯著Spock，「你們有告訴Nancy你們……拔了她的菜嗎？」

Spock停頓了幾秒，McCoy可以發誓他看見小小的瓦肯孩童眼神落點自以為不著痕跡地挪向牆壁的某一角，小小尖尖的耳朵浮出一抹很淺很淺的綠，「我們留下了訊息，」最終Spock這麼說，音量大概只剩下平常據理力爭時的1／3，「在一個理論上不會被忽視的地方。」

「也就是你們留下了犯罪宣言，偷走人家的菜還準備，」他突然又停了下來，「你們打算把菜拖到哪裡去烤？」

這下不止Spock，就連Kirk都閉上了嘴。

「……Spock？」McCoy微微抬高了聲音，小小的瓦肯人很輕而淺地眨著眼，卻似乎下定決心一個字也不多說。

「……很好，我總會知道的，然後你們兩個就死定了，完全、字面意義上的，死定了，」空下的那隻手攔腰撈起了小小的瓦肯人，McCoy完全無視肩上的Kirk還在一扭一扭，一手一隻扛著兩個小鬼，沿著一路汁水淋漓的走廊往回走。

「所以我們會受到懲罰嗎？」

瓦肯人的聲音在好一會兒之後才延著McCoy胳膊往上飄，Kirk低頭可以看見他垂下的雙腿，略顯緊繃的線條傳遞出某種不自在，Kirk一手抓著McCoy的上衣，微微歪著頭觀察依然神色不善的醫生，「出主意的是我，如果要罰就先罰我。」他說，聽起來經過深思熟慮，「但我的確覺得我們需要緊急存糧。」

McCoy因為他聲音中的穩重感沉默了一小會兒，一時忽視了同時存在的強烈保護慾，「你覺得？」他強調，「很緊急嗎？」

「還好，」Kirk回答，以一種幾乎不能算是孩子的語氣，「比較緊急的，是我覺得你該把Spock放下，否則再經過三條走廊你就會因為施力過度而趺倒，我會摔斷手，你會生氣一整個月，」他癟著嘴，「而那差不多就是整件事裡最糟糕的部份。」

手臂上的重量已經隱約讓他感覺疼痛，McCoy在乖乖聽從Kirk的直覺和賭氣硬撐之間掙扎了一小會兒，  
「你們兩個得去跟Nancy道歉，然後回來打掃走廊。」最終他這麼說，一邊把Spock放了下來，小小的瓦肯人毫無自覺地在落地同時往後退了一大步，McCoy微微蹙起眉，順手把Kirk放到他身邊，小小的地球人一下地就拉住了Spock的手臂，而小瓦肯人只是靜靜站在那裡，幾乎是挨著Kirk身側，McCoy又是好氣又是好笑地用力揉了揉Kirk的頭，又報復性地揉了下Spock的──非常短暫的一下，而這次他沒有閃開，McCoy差點露出微笑，不過他終究成功忍住了。  
「兩個一起。」他強調，看著Kirk發出那種不甘不願地慘叫，還是拉著Spock，他挑起嘴角，心想得抓個時間跟Sulu討論緊急存糧的事，他低頭看著跑在前頭的兩個小鬼一人一邊拖著那片不明物體，一個腳步沉穩一個蹦蹦跳跳，突然驚覺他們原本的目標方向裡包含了輪機室。

「Jim，告訴我Scotty和這件事沒有關係？」McCoy說，聲音裡帶有一絲疑慮。

「他會有什麼關係？」Kirk的回答聽起來天真無邪，但事實上沒有回答任何問題，McCoy轉向瓦肯人，「Spock？」

「你知道Spock最棒的地方在哪裡？」在Spock說出什麼之前，Kirk搶先說，這次聽起來有些過於愉快，他沒等McCoy回答又自顧自地說了下去，「只要他答應了不會說，就真的不會說喔。」

「在合理範圍裡，」Spock低聲說，聽起來不帶一絲堅持。

「對，在合理範圍裡，」Kirk嚴肅地附和，「什麼都不說。」

 

而在遠遠（？）的輪機室，少有人跡的一個角落，星聯史上最著名的天才工程師歡天喜地架好了一個外觀不管怎麼看都和二十世紀的戶外烤爐沒什麼兩樣的……烤爐，有一下沒一下地用材質不明的扇子搧著火，一邊對不遠處架起野營用小桌，正動作靈活地端出一杯又一杯顏色鮮豔的飲料的小外星朋友嘀嘀咕咕。  
「他們兩個怎麼還沒回來，喂Keenser、Keenser！他們會不會是失手被逮了？哎，獵戶星的血蓮花超、超、超、超級適合做三明治的啊……Jim，你再不回來我好不容易燒出來的木炭就要燒完了咧～」


End file.
